


Thorns

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls do have urges, just like humans. Unfortunately, their urges typically lash out much more violently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> A request from MSPAchan! The idea was that trolls went into heat n' also Kanaya and Rose and bloodplay!  
> Again, non-con. Please enjoy, comment, stuff like that.

It troubled Rose that she didn't once think of the possibility that a feral, animalistic species of aliens would not have some sort of mating season. Something that maybe happened only every so often, something that was buried deep under and wrapped in lust and want. It was even more troubling that she didn't once run through the possibility that trolls were solitary enough that contact was practically a trigger to a brutal gun.

she was just talking with Kanaya. They were having tea and she was happy and lovely. The troll girl seemed a little on edge, Kanaya's hands trembling and the fact that she seemed to jump at every little sentence.

Maybe it was from all her gardening earlier. The girl did, after all, seem to exert herself a lot or at least stuff all her anger into her hobbies.

She patted her on the back. That was it. She patted her on the back, asked her what was wrong, and suddenly she was shoved to the ground with a heavy workboot soiling her pretty outfit. She barely had time to react. She was staring up at Kanaya, the troll's eyes empty and yet hungry. Grey hands twitched as she bent down, slowly and teasingly dragging Rose's skirt up. The pale girl was too scared to react.

Rose's dress was hitched up and her breathing came out in heavy gasps. "Kanaya, please stop." She said firmly as she felt the cold hand trail up her leg.

Kanaya did not answer at all, besides her nails digging into the girl's thighs. Rose yelped and Kanaya giggled, almost childishly. Kanaya leaned into her friend's neck and nuzzled it, making satisfied little mewls before suddenly biting. Hard. Sharp teeth pierced her skin and crimson dripped down Rose's throat and stained her dress. That was never going to come out. Kanaya grinned, grey face stained with the scarlet and licked her lips.

Blood smeared with her lipstick and Rose remembered that her friend was a monster sometimes. And monsters are strong.

Kanaya easily managed to tear off the dress and threw it aside, leaving Rose shivering in her underwear. She tried to cover herself out of shame, pale arms crossed over her chest and legs crossed. Kanaya didn't like that.

The monsterous girl easily pulled her arms away and tore open the front of her bra. Soft hands played with the girl's chest, squeezing and massaging the pale breasts. Rose whined and tried to twist her wrists away. Kanaya leaned down and kissed her flesh, leaving a mark of green and red. Her tongue lolled out and Kanaya licked her slowly, savoring the taste, leaving a trail of blood and saliva behind. She nibbled at Rose's hardening nipples, sending shocks down the girl's spine. This was wrong. She had to make Kanaya stop, but every rough grope was making Rose gasp.

Kanaya's hand crept between Rose's legs, middle finger pressing against the girl's clit. Rose shuddered and twisted, letting out another little whine and thrashing. Kanaya didn't like that, either. She bit into Rose's shoulder, leaving dark imprints behind, and biting again on her neck, spilling her blood again, and on her arm and her stomach and breasts and again and again and again before she was covered in teeth-shaped bruises and bleeding, whimpering and begging for her friend to stop. Kanaya decided enough was enough. She needed more. It was the only way she could satisfy the urge. Kanaya leaned down and kissed the girl's ear. "Be good." She murmured, voice low and raspy.

Her hands gripped the girl's thighs roughly and pulled them apart. All she needed was to see her pale friend climax by her own hand. That was it. Then she'd be satisfied and her beast would calm down.

Rose gasped as she suddenly felt Kanaya's warm breath through her panties. She didn't even blink when Kanaya ripped them off with her teeth.

Kanaya didn't start slow. She immediantly started licking and running her tongue along the girl's slit, making Rose shiver and shake as Kanaya's tongue probed her, her grey-skinned hands roughly massaging the girl's thighs. Kanaya's tongue traced every little fold before it pressed and lapped at her clit, lips suddenly kiss and sucking around the little nub.

One of the jadeblood's hands trailed up and pressed a finger inside of Rose, twisting it and curling it. The human gasped. It was too much. Kanaya pressed another in, spreading the girl open. Rose flinched and let out a mewl of protest, but she couldn't stop it.

Rose shook as she gasped, trying to let out a cry, but she was overwhelmed as pleasure shook her to her core. She went limp in the troll's hands and was breathing hard.

Kanaya pushed herself up and stared at the body below her. Rose's bleeding had stopped, but bright red blood was smeared all over her body along with jade lipstick. She was sweating and pale, wetness dripping down her thighs and running together with crimson.

Kanaya wrapped her arms around her and drew her close, Rose too tired to struggle. "Mine." She murmured, head resting in the crook of her neck as she fell asleep.


End file.
